Love In Sickness
by fanfictioner2002
Summary: Laura becomes deathly sick Almanzo fears he might lose her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes Place in season 7**_

 _ **Love in Sickness**_

Laura stood in the kitchen of the two story farm house that stood on the Minnesota prairie. It was mid fall and Almanzo was out _Working in the feld. Laura worked hard on supper for the both of them. But before Laura could finish she began to feel_ awful but she keep at work.

Laura reached for some salt and sugar that laid on the top shelf above the stove. But in pain she fall too the floor. She reached for her side where the pain came form. She grow warm and she began to have a fever She tried too stand but was unable too. She fell back and she reached for her head but fall back and went unconscious,

 _ **1 Hour later.**_

A hungry Almanzo walked towards the house. He was covered in dirt. He put one of his hands into his pocket as the other pulled his hat off he stepped on the porch and pulled open door.

He walked in. And called out "Beth".

No answer. "Beth".He called again.

He became worried and walked into the kitchen and he looked down to see Laura laying face down. He got down on his knees and shock her but nothing. He put Laura in her arms and lifted her up. He walked in a quick speed out too the wagon that was just outside. He laid her in it and ran too grab the horses. He come back and hitched up the team. And ran Around and jumped into the wagen. He looked back at the woman he had fallen in love with laying there. A Tear came to his eyes but he held them back to start off for Dr. Bakers.

Town was a long ride for Almanzo but he soon made it. Once he saw that he was in front of the building that hold the doctor's office he jumped out and picked up Laura. He ran too the door and tapped it with his foot. walked out and saw Laura. "Almanzo what happened"?

"I don't know I found her like this".

"Ok bring her in".

Almanzo carried her in and brought her too a bed that layed in a room with a couple of cabinets and other things. He laid her down and kissed her head be noticed that she was worm.

"Dr. Baker She's running a fever".

Dr. Baker put his hand on Laura's head. "She is and it high one at that".

"Dr. Baker do you have a clue what it might be"?

"No I don't not yet".

Almanzo looked at him with a worried look. "Don't worry we will find out what's wrong with her". Dr .Braker walked out leaving them alone. "I'll be back going to get some ice". He said as he left

As Almanzo walked out to get some air he heard a voice fiant but not unhearable. "Manly", Voice said.

He turned too see Laura with her eyes half open and looking at him. He walked over and touched her cheek as he looked at her. She reached slowly to touch his hand. walked back in with a block of ice. He placed it in a bowl and walked over. "Laura where does it hurt".

"My right side".

"It sound like it might be a appendicitis" .

"What os that doctor"?, Asked Almanzo.

"It's a finger sized pouch that is on the lower right side of the body. It has no meaning to the body".

"What happens if we haven't"?"Asked Laura. Who won;'t show the admont of pain she was in".

"It could cost you your life" .

Almanzo looked at Laura who didn't move she just gave him a nervous look. "I will get the things ready to remove it as i see it might be infected'.

Ashe left to propart Almanzo got down next to her on his knees. "Laura whatever happens i will be here for you".

"I know you will",

He kissed her on the lips. And hugged her."I will go tell your parents".

He left and ran out the door down the street too Nellie's. Caroline was just cleaning up form a longs day's work there. He walked into the Kitten. "Hi Almanzo".

" it's Laura" .

"What happened"?

"She's at 's she's sick".

"I will get Charles and meet you over there".

He left running back over the doctor office. He walked into the room where Laura was. was there. "She wants to see you before she goes under an anesthetic"

He walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Beth i Love you".

"I love you too Manly".

He kissed her. "I will see you when you get out Laura". He said as he walked out of the room.

He sat out in the waiting room as Charles and Caroline walked in. They sat down. "Almanzo is she bak there already".

"Yeah now we just have to wait and see what happens".


	2. Chapter 2

Almanazo holds too the arm of the chair he sat and waited with Charles and Caroline. His hands were wet with fear racing throw him. He knows Laura would need him to be strong when she would heal. He looked up only too have the worried faces of Caroline and Charles. Witch didn't make him feel better. Almanzo stood up and walked out of the office with his hands on his pockets to follow him out was Charles. "Almanzo we are all worried about Laura".

"I just can't take the thought something might happen to her".

He held back any sadness in his voice when he spoke.

"I'll leave you to think Almanzo".

Charles walked back and sat with his wife. "Is he alright", asked Caroline.

"He's worried".

"Aren't we all".

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss and sat back.

 _ **2-hours Later.**_

Almanzo had returned to sitting and waiting. His eyes darted around the room and they saw the door open. He jumped up and saw walk out he stood up as the same as Charles and Caroline. He looked at them all and begin to speak. "It wants well but she will have to stay overnight to be watched".

"Can we see her", was the first words out of Almanzo mouth.

"Yes but she has not woken yet".

Dr. Baker lead the way as they walked into the room. Laura lay covered by a blanket. Almanzo walked over and took Laura's hand and he sat in a chair next to the bed. He pull the hand too him and kissed it. Charles and Caroline watched form the door not wanting to walk in. Almanzo looked up. "Come in" he said.

They walked in and stood on the other side of the bed. They looked at they had tears in their eyes. Caroline hugged the sleeping woman. Charles kissed her head. "I love you half-pint".

"If anything changes Almanzo come and get but we have to get back to the kids and when she wakes tell her we were here and that we love her".

"I will".

 _ **Laura's dream.**_

 _Laura stood before Almanzo it's the day of the wedding only over a year ago. They stood before each other in the blind school. She took his hands and they were married before the ones she loved and cared about. She kissed him with nothing holding her back just that she loved him and she awoke._

Laura looked around in a dark room she saw Almanzo next too her his head resting on the bed. She reached over and touched his face. He opened his eyes a weak hand touched him. He looked up and saw his wife awake. He kissed her and smiled. "Beth".

"Yes..Man..ly".

"I love you".

"Love you too".

She closed her eyes as she fall back to sleep it took a lot out of her having all that had happened. Almanzo smiled and walked out too tell but something caught his eye she was sweating.

Happy Birthday to Ritachris01

Here is you birthday present from me.


End file.
